From Avenger To Champion
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Hulk after he left the Avengers in Sokovia? Like how did he end up on Sakaar, or how did he become the Grandmaster's champion? Follow Hulk on his two-year journey on Sakaar as he deals with his new home and the pressure on his shoulders to fight or die. Prequel to Thor 3: Ragnarok. Bridge between AoU and Ragnarok
1. Oops

**Thor: Ragnarok was without a doubt, a GREAT movie. But when I saw the part of where Bruce was looking at the ship's log, I kept thinking about what happened within those two years that I decided to fill in the gap. In this, we'll be following Hulk as he goes through space, learns to talk properly, and becomes the Grandmaster's champion. This may seem a bit similar to Planet Hulk too.**

* * *

 *****Asgard, Heimdall's Observatory(2015)*****

"Can I trust you, Skurge, with the responsibility of The Bifrost?" Odin, the king of Asgard, asked The young armor-clad man as he handed him Heimdall's sword.

"Oh, yes sir!" Skurge replied with joy and anticipation, "I won't let you down, my lord."

Skurge took the sword as Odin walked away and headed back to the palace. As he walked away with his back to Skurge who was busy playing with the sword, a green flash came across Odin's face to reveal Loki smiling evilly before it changed back to Odin's face.

When Skurge was done playing and swinging the sword around, He walked up the steps and sliding the sword into its slot on the dial.

"Let's see what this baby can do," He said twisting the sword.

* * *

The Bifrost powered up and shot a portal to a giant skull floating in space.

* * *

About ten seconds later, a white duck-looking life form wearing a maroon suit came through the portal and landed with a thud. He pulled the sword out and closed the portal before turning to look at the strange creature.

"Hey, thanks uh, whoever you are," The bird-man said as he slowly stood up.

"Um...I'm Skurge, who're you?" The Asgardian said as he looked at the strange creature.

"Names Howard, Howard The Duck. Thanks for getting me outta there, but uh, do you think you could send somewhere else?"

"Uh...where?"

"Well, there's a place there that I really wanna go to, a little ice planet called Contraxia."

"Um sure," Skurge replied setting the dial before opening the portal.

"Thanks, man," Howard said before jumping through the portal.

After the strange looking bird left, Skurge decided to try a portal to Midgard. So he set the dial, slid the sword in and the portal came up. This was it, he was going to Midgard and was planning on having some fun. As he got ready to walk to the portal, he yanked on the sword to pull it out of the slot. Only it didn't budge. He kept pulling but the sword just jiggled in its place, making the portal glitch.

So he tried pushing it to make it come out but only succeeded in turning the dial and slipping in the process, making the portal switch directions and if there was anything in the portal, it was thrown out of it an scattered into space. After constantly yanking and pushing, Skurge finally was able to get the sword out of its slot, and that made the portal close.

As Skurge stood back up, he picked up the sword and walked out of the observatory, back towards the town.

'That's enough excitement for one day,' He said to himself as he slung the sword on his shoulder proudly.

* * *

 *****Earth, Somewhere Over The Banda Sea*****

Hulk was sitting in the Quinjet as it flew further and further away from Sokovia. It had been almost two days since he'd left, and he didn't plan on going back.

'Not go back, Earth hate Hulk,' he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a beam of bright colors surrounded the Quinjet, making Hulk jump up. Before he could do anything, the beam of bright colors pulled the Quinjet up and into the stars. After getting far away from Earth, the beam glitched a bit before disappearing completely.

Once it did, the Quinjet bolted forward and into another colorful portal. Before he knew it, Hulk was banging into every corner of the Quinjet as he traveled through the portal through different galaxies and star systems before he eventually got motion sick and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Good beginning? I think so, next one is gonna be even better. I have a good Fast 9 chapter coming up soon. So...adios!**


	2. FIGHTER

**Ok, so this chapter is basically gonna be like when Thor landed on Sakaar, only Hulk will hold his own better. Let's SMASH this!**

* * *

 *****Sakaar*****

A loud groan filled the Quinjet as Hulk started to wake up. He pinched the bridge between his eyes and held his head.

'Crazy ride,' he thought to himself. Looking around, he noticed that light was shining through the windshield of the Quinjet. 'Must be back on ground.'

Standing up, he walked to the back and opened the door. As it lowered, he walked down to see a bunch of junk laying around.

'Junkyard, perfect.'

He walked around for a while until he noticed a ship flying over him, then landing about a quarter mile away from him. A large group of people walked, armed with different weapons, and walked up to him.

"Are you a fighter, or are you food?" One of them asked, who must've been the leader.

Hulk growled through his teeth and clenched his fists, and let out a massive,

[ROAR]

The ground shook as he let out his loud roar. But he was silenced when one of them shot an electric net at Hulk, shocking him, and making him fall.

Taking their chance, the Sakaarians surrounded him and began to kick and hit him hard. Eventually, Hulk gained enough strength to grab one of them by the leg and stood up.

They backed away as they saw this Green giant stand at least five feet above them.

"Hulk..not..food. Hulk eat food!"

They aimed their weapons at him again, but before they could fire, Hulk used the Sakaarian in his hand as a whip to hit and knock down the others before throwing him far away.

"[ROAR] HULK IS FIGHTER!"

As his roar died down, he noticed another ship land about 42 yards away. A girl was walking over to him, but that didn't mean much to him as he got ready to smash some more.

"Hey, big guy," she said holding up her hands, trying to calm him down. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you."

As she spoke, something inside Hulk began to calm down. Not enough to make Banner come back, but enough to make him slowly put his fists down.

"That's right. Goood, good. I'm not gonna hurt you. But this is gonna sting a little."

She swiftly through something that connected to his neck. The rage started to build up in Hulk again as he tried to pull the device off of his neck. After failing, he turned back toward the girl and swung his large fists at her. She was able to dodge, block, and flip away from them until she caught his fist and held it.

Hulk pushed down harder, but she kept on pushing his fist back at him. It was a struggle between the two, a reverse tug-of-war.

"You're strong." she groaned as she pulled out a device from her other hand. Hulk just got a glance at it before he felt a shot of electricity in his neck. He gritted his teeth hard, refusing to go down. The electricity was just making him ANGRIER. Using his building strength, he used his other fist to force the girl a few hundred away.

After tumbling over multiple piles of garbage and finally landing, she slowly started to pick herself up only to see the Big Green Guy charging towards her. Pulling out the device again, she set it to a higher voltage. Just before she pushed the button, she saw Hulk jump to an extreme height. Once Hulk was high enough, he got a fist ready as he let gravity do its job and bring him racing done towards her.

"Sorry about this, Big Guy," She said pressing the button.

Before he could make it to her, he felt enough electricity in his neck to feel like someone had just sliced through it with a machete. After the shock went fully through his body, everything went black.

* * *

 **Sorry that this is so short, but I thought it'd just be fun to see Hulk and Valkyrie do a one on one face off. But don't worry, round two will be here soon. Next, Hulk meets Grandmaster, Korg, and Meek.**


	3. Name'sHulk

The sound of a whirring noise woke Hulk up to see dark all around him.

 _"Fear not, for you are found."_ A female voice said, _"You are home, and there is no going back."_

 _"No one leaves this place. But what is this place? The answer is Sakaar. Surrounded by cosmic gateways, Sakaar lives on the edge of the known and unknown."_

Hulk had already had enough of this and had tried to pull himself free of his metal bonds.

 _"It is the collection point for all lost and unloved things. Like you."_

'Lost. Not a bad thing,' Hulk thought to himself. 'No one get hurt if Hulk lost.'

 _"But here on Sakaar, you are significant. You are valuable. Here you are loved."_

"What the hell?" Hulk grunted as he continued to try and free himself.

 _"And no one loves you more than the Grandmaster. He is the original, the first lost and the first found. The creator of Sakaar, and father of the Contest of Champions."_

Finally, Hulk got one arm free, but the metal bond was still on his wrist. He decided to worry about it later and went to work on the other bond.

 _"Where once you were nothing, now you are something. You are the property of the Grandmaster."_

'Property?! Hulk belong to no one!'

 _"Congratulations! You will meet the Grandmaster in five seconds."_

Out of nowhere, Hulk's free hand was yanked back to its original trapped position. The next thing he knew, he was going faster! The chair was speeding up!

 _"Prepare yourself. Prepare yourself. You are now meeting the Grandmaster."_

This was slightly frightening. With the pressure building up inside him, he let out a loud roar of fear.

Suddenly, the light show was over and Hulk was in a huge room. There were a few guards, a gray-haired guy on a big seat, a husky woman in an orange-brown outfit on his right, and the girl who captured him on his left.

When he saw her, he immediately tried to break free and go for her.

"Oh my! He's a feisty one." The gray-haired man chuckled. "Ooh, you really do bring me great stuff, 142"

He was talking to the girl who brought Hulk in. Just seeing her was building the rage up inside of him.

"I know." This girl was both cocky and a bit charismatic. "I figured you might like it."

Hulk was really getting pissed. He wanted out and he wanted to have a second round with that girl. The man in the chair, on the other hand, was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Oooh, I gotta get a closer look at this," he said motioning for the woman on his right to push him closer to the green gamma monster.

The woman pushed the chair forward until he was at least two feet away from Hulk.

"So uh, who're you, big guy?" He asked.

Hulk took a few deep breaths through his nose before roaring, "HUUUUUUUUUUUUULK!" in his face.

The roar was so loud and powerful, it blew them all back a few feet.

"Whoa, what a name! Well Hulk, you are gonna be a very nice addition to our cast. Topaz, pay the lady."

The husky woman rolled her eyes as she pressed a button on her arm, which made the tough girl smile as she walked out pass Hulk.

As he watched her go, he didn't want her to go without him getting another chance to knock her out. Rage flowed through him like fuel through an engine as he yanked his arms free and jumped out of the chair and let out a victorious roar before another electric shock went through his body, rendering him unconscious.

Hulk's eyes slowly opened as he lifted his head. He hadn't felt that much electricity in his body since that time Thor woke him up with his lightning three years ago.

But as his vision cleared, he realized that two figures were standing above him. At that moment, the adrenaline rushed through his body, making him jump back, fists up, ready to fight.

"'Ey, 'ey! Take it easy, man!" The first one said. Hulk noticed that this guy looked like he was made of rocks. "It's ok! Ya go' a name?"

Hulk was still in his stance, ready to jump at a moment's notice. But since these two didn't seem hostile, he decided saying his name would be fine.

"Hu-. Hulk." He never really talked this much. He might've said a few words here and there, but now it seemed like he was gonna need to get more aquatinted with it.

"Ok well, Hulk. Nice to meet ya, bruh. I'm Korg, I'm kinda the leaduh here. This is my friend Meek, he's my second in command. Even though I don' have muchuva command."

The rocky figure motioned to the life form beside him that seemed to be an overgrown purple caterpillar in a mechanical body. The buggy figure waved at Hulk with one of his prosthetic arms.

Since he didn't feel like he was gonna be attacked at this moment, he slowly put his fists down, still ready to let out some rage if he needed to. Looking around, he noticed they were in some sort of tunnel.

"Where... are we?" Hulk asked as he walked down the tunnel.

"Oh, well this is Sakaar," Korg stated walking with the Green Giant.

"Sakaar?"

"Yeah, it's basically a planet with a bunch of junk and a lotta portals. But, the Grandmaster turned into a central station of entertainment."

Hulk grunted in understanding as they continued to walk around the prison. But in what seemed like two seconds, they were back to where they started. Hulk looked behind them and then back to the front of them in confusion. How did they get back here so fast?

Fortunately, Korg understood his confusion "Oh yeah, I know. This whole thing is a circle. Not a real circle. More like a freaky circle."

As they continued, some guards came and led them out. They were being a bit persistent with their shock sticks though.

So much to the point where when one of them got Hulk in the lower back, he roared in pain and grabbed the shock stick, and punched the guard, making him fly away unconsciously.

Before he could do anymore, an all too familiar surge of electricity went through his neck and through his body, slowly making him weak, pulling him down.

Finally, it stopped. But Hulk was on that ground, recuperating from the shock. As he picked himself up, he felt a rocky arm and a metallic arm pull him up and had his arms put around their necks.

Looking to his sides, he saw Korg and Meek helping him as they kept on towards the armory.

* * *

 **There ya go! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story and I'm sorry. But as you know, I've started a new story, Alone No More. I'm also working on the next chapter for my Maze Runner 3 story. But I was wondering if I should just get to the meaningful parts instead of just following the movie. I'm gonna need you guys to help me out with this. Please let me know in the comments. But I'm also working on a few new stories. Like Maze Runner 4, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3, a BumbleBee x Charlie Human AU story, Furious 10, Next Generation of The Fast and the Furious, AND the next SpiderTiger story. So I have a lot on my plate right now. But I'm doing my best to write stuff that you guys will like. Hopefully, it all turns out good. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter. NinjaBoy out!**


End file.
